


Unexpected Surprise

by Tweekerstyle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekerstyle/pseuds/Tweekerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Geoff are running from a rival crew when Jack gets taken by Joel Hayman and Burnie burns the leader of the Cock Bites. Now it's a race against time to save Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

Jack woke with a start, she had tried to move her hands, but found that they were restrained to the chair she was sitting in. Jack took a moment to catch her breath and think of a plan. Before she could get anywhere with her plan, however, the door in front of her opened letting in the bright light of the hallway blinding her for a brief moment. 

Once her eyesight was back Jack looked at the intruder, he was tall and muscular with black hair and a long jaw, Jack recognized him as Joel Heyman co-leader of the Cock Bites alongside Michael “Burnie” Burns. Jack had started to become worried, The Fake AH crew and the Cock Bites were rival gangs. Jack knew she was being held hostage, she knew the steps to keeping her crew out of harm's way.

Never reveal any information about the people in your crew, no matter how badly they torture you. 

Even if they say they'll let you go, they won't, don't get your hopes up. 

Always have faith your crew will find you. 

Don't panic. 

Jack was broke out of her thought when Joel stepped forward into the light. Looking up at him, Jack could tell he meant business since he had a smirk on his face and revenge in his eyes. 

“Well, well, well, look what we have here? A little birdie far from home hmm?” Joel spoke with a sickening sneer. Jack just sat silently, glaring with all her might. 

“Awe, are we not gonna talk? Well we can't have that can we? No we can not!” Joel patronize childishly. Without warning Joel pulled out a pocketknife and stabbed in into Jack’s thigh. Jack screamed as searing pain rippled up and down her body. Blood gushed from the open wound like a waterfall, only fueling Joel's thirst for blood more.

4 Hours Earlier 

“Jack c’mon we gotta go!” Geoff shouted as they ran from the rival gang, The Cock Bites. Jack rolled her eyes skyward as she passed Geoff as she rounded a corner before slowing down to a jog. Jack turned around mid-run and smiled at Geoff as he fell behind panting as he did so. 

“C’mon Geoff we gotta go!” She mocked at him, Geoff glared at her as he tried to catch up with her, failing miserably. Jack and Geoff made it to about three blocks before being far enough away from the rival crew. Jack turned to look a Geoff with a laugh,then suddenly it went dark and the last thing she heard was Geoff shouting her name.


	2. Found

“JACK!” Geoff screamed as he watched a very large man knock Jack out from behind. Geoff darted forward with his fist raised ready to punch the man in front of him. However, before he could get two steps he felt something connect to the back of his head. The last thing he say was the large man lift Jack into the trunk of a car and drive away, before he blacked out because of the pain.

Geoff awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. Blinking slowly Geoff looked up at the concerned face of his crew. Michael stood in front of him, with his hand on his shoulder. 

“ ‘chael?” Geoff slurred as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down.

“ That's not wise, boss” Michael said “ you've got a concussion, it's best if you rest awhile” Geoff looked at his surrounding and found he was still on the alley where Jack was taken. Geoff bolted up with a yell pushing Michael away as he did so. 

“ JACK! Someone took her!” Geoff whirled around on his crew with wild eyes.

“Geoff what you on about? Who took Jack?” Gavin asked as he backed away when Geoff turned his deranged eyes. 

“ I don't know! That's the problem! We were running from a gang attack, and some dudes came from the alley and knocked her out. I tried to fight them but I was knocked out from behind. Last thing I saw was Jack getting shoved into the trunk of a car. I couldn't do anything!” Geoff wailed as he put his head in his hands. 

Geoff looked at the remaining members of his crew who were all in various states of shock and anger. Ryan was the first to speak after awhile of silence.

“What do you want us to do boss?” He questioned. Geoff stared at him for a moment recollecting his thoughts. 

“Assuming that Jack still has her phone, we need to get back to the penthouse so we can find her location, and destroy the son of a bitch that thought he could duck with my crew!” Geoff ranted angrily as he started toward Michael’s Roosevelt.

Later that night the boys had found Jack's location at an abandoned warehouse. Once there they were met with resistance, but they were easily taken care of by Michael’s minigun. As they neared the room Jack was being held in they could hear sinister laughter and and the sickening sound of flesh being cut. 

Geoff in a fit of rage ran at the door kicking it in he was met with the sight of Jack tied to a chair while Joel was twisting a knife in her thigh. Joel stopped twisting at the sound of the door being kicked in. As he did this however, he was met with a pistol between his eyes. Then without warning there was the sound of a gunshot and a loud thud that drew Jack's attention from the floor to her savors.

“Geoff?” She questioned disbelievingly. Geoff cried in relief and ran toward her. 

“Jack!” He cried struggling to get her restraints off. Ryan had come over at some point and took over getting the restraints off while Geoff tended to her injuries. 

“I'm so glad you're ok.” He whispered to her. Ryan pretended not to listen in to their conversation and continued to undo the rope around her wrists. 

“ I'm glad you found me.” She cried back quietly.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack get taken home and it spells the end of the Cock Bites.

When the boys and Jack left the warehouse, they had passed many dead bodies of the rival crew. When they got outside they were met with Burnie and Joel the two co-leaders of the Cock Bites. 

“You won’t get away that easy!” Burnie said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Geoff ready to shoot him in between the eyes. Before he got a chance however, a bullet entered through his left temple and out the right one. Hearing something fall to the ground with a dull thud Joel looked over to his partner and found himself looking down the barrel of .45 held by none other than the Vagabond himself.

“I would put away that weapon if I were you, and let us be on our way.” The Vagabond threatened with no remorse. Joel’s eyes widened before lowering his weapon in hopes of not ending up like his partner.

Geoff grinned and adjusted his grip on Jack pulling her closer to his side. The boys continued their way to the car when they heard a gunshot behind them and another thud before Ryan was by their side opening the back door of the AH Mobile allowing Jack and Geoff entre without much effort on Jacks part. 

“Caleb is waiting back at the penthouse for us, so he can look over your injuries.” Geoff said looking at the nasty wound left on Jack's thigh that was already scabbing over slightly. Jack hummed leaning her head on Geoff’s shoulder and closing her eyes. The boys looked at her with sadness and lovingness.

“Go ahead and sleep Jack, We’ll wake you when we get there.” Ryan spoke from the front seat. Geoff kissed her forehead and Jack nodded before everything faded to black and she was out.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not update in a while, but I will update I promise.


End file.
